The present invention concerns a combination of a milling device and a container.
The publication DE-OS No. 28 33 658 describes the combination of a milling device and a container. This equipment has the disadvantage that it can be used only in compacted soil on the surface but not to mill trenches in soft rock.
Contractors currently must use either hydraulic breakers on excavators, dynamite or compressors with hand-hammers or very expensive rock trenchers in order to dig trenches in soft rock.
If hydraulic breakers are used, then one excavator is equipped with a hydralic breaker and has first to break the rock in the planned trench and then either the hydraulic breaker has to be taken off and exchanged with a bucket or, what is more useful, a second excavator has to be on the job in order to do the digging.
Also hydraulic breakers tend to loosen rock unnecessarily for the purpose of pipe-laying. This problem arises because hydraulic breakers cannot work so exactly. Additionally, the breaker makes cracks in the surrounding rock which may be dangerous in cities for nearby buildings. Therefore and because of the much greater noise the breaker is making, the use of the breaker very often is forbidden in cities and towns. Up to now only hand-held breakers with air compressors are allowed.
It is the purpose of this invention to develop a container-milling device combination with which it is possible to mill trenches in soft rock, collect the milled material in a container (as for instance the bucket of an excavator) and then take it out of the trench and unload it at the side of the trench. This purpose is achieved by the equipment described hereinafter.